Time is short Don't waste it Life is fragile Don't break it
by Wolfsoul71030
Summary: The Prince of Syltherin, Draco Malfoy, has been having reacurring dreams. Dreams of the past. A past he wishes to forget. What will happen when it all comes rushing back? Harry Potter, a young man who use to care and protect the Slytherin Pirnce disappeared years ago. What will happen when he returnes out of the blue? HP/DM Mpreg (Maybe) Slash story.
1. Chapter 1 Memories

**_If you don't like slash, I advise that you turn back now._**

**_Warning- Draco/Harry. Talk of abuse later on._** **_There will be other slash couples later on in the story. May have Mpreg later._**

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

**I only own the story. Harry Potter and all the characters in this story, belong to JKR.**

* * *

**_Time is short. Don't waste it. Life is fragile. Don't break it._**

**_Love is hard but it completes you. Embrace it. _**

**_Chapter 1. Life_**

_A young boy, around the years of 12, with very intelligent gray eyes, ran through a beautiful brightly colored garden. Bell like laughter came from him as he ran. Then, when he realized that no one else was around, he skidded to a full stop, blinking in confusion. 'Where did you go...? Shadow?'The boy meekly whispered; slight fear was edging his tone. Then he suddenly burst into tears. He slid to the ground shaking like crazy His long golden colored hair fell into his face, which now had large crystal-like tears streaming down._

_When suddenly warm, sun kissed arms wrapped around him, and a soothing and quiet voice began to murmur to him. _

**_"What is wrong, my sweet?"_**_ they questioned, in a tone etched with worry. __**"Why are you crying?"**_

_The boy slowly stopped shaking and he let himself be held. His eyes lightly closed and his body pressing up against the comforting older teen. __**"I thought you left me... li-like, they did,"**__ he whimpered, his voice shaky. He then slowly pulled away, to look at the softly chuckling teen._

**_"I will never leave you, ever. My little Angel,"_**_ the teen, with messy midnight black hair, and sparkling forest green eyes promised. The teen was also 15 years old, much taller than the gray eyed angel and was rather muscular. He was known to many as 'Shadow', 'Flame', 'Lion', for he was like a lion, fierce, proud, strong, courageous… but, he was also like a Prince, for he was gentle, wise, protective and loving. But, the 15-year-old teen, only let one person, call him that, and that was his little Angel._

_The Angel, as his Prince, called him, relaxed and smiled shyly; before snuggling up against him. "Good," he mumbled, before slowly closing his eyes and falling fast asleep._

**_"Sleep well, my sweet. For we have a long journey ahead of us," the teen began to whisper, "I love y-,"_**

* * *

The voice was cut off, as Draco woke from his dream, gasping. Water soaked him and he glared dagger at his fully laughing friends.

"Blasie! Pansy! You both are _so _dead!" he yelled, ripping his sheets off of himself he climbed out of the bed. But, before he could 'kill' them, his parents swept in and his friends bolted.

"Draco! What in the Four-kingdoms are you still doing in bed! Your 17-years-old, you should be up long before now!" his 'lovely' mother snapped. Her eyes like icicles.

"Sorry. I was really tired… so I guess I slept in," Draco mumbled. Looking down at his feet, until his mother glared harder and he looked up at his parents. His mother was furious, while his father was gentler looking.

"Narcissa dear, Draco has been working rather hard lately, with his studies needing to done before the trip to Hogwarts. Where he'll be too busy greeting all the other kingdoms royals," Lucius pointed out calmly.

Narcissa sniffed but stiffly nodded, at her husband's logical. "Fine, Draco. Get dressed and start your studies. Now," she ordered. Then he turned and she swept out. The coldness both Draco and Lucas didn't know was there suddenly vanished, making both males relax; a lot.

Lucius walked over to his son and he kissed him on the forehead. Before leaning down to whisper in his ear, "I'll bring you breakfast down in the library, in 40, minutes," he murmured. Before he too turned and left.

Draco sighed and he walked into his closet, grabbing some nice clothes he quickly went and took a bath, which took thirty minutes in all. He then changed and stepped in front of his full body mirror. Sadness filled his eyes. "Where are you…..? My prince?" he whispered in a broken way. Then he turned, blinking away unwanted tears, he walked out of his room; his back straight and his whole entire posture composed.

* * *

A man, 20-years-old, stood on a cliff, looking out at the magnificent Hogwarts castle, and the amazing sunrise. His eyes were a radiant forest green, filled with wisdom beyond his years and scars showing his past battles, his untamed black hair and his frame naturally guarded. He went by the name of Deathhunter, for where ever he went sudden darkness and death seemed to fall over the people of that town, or kingdom.

"Death! Come on, it's time to go!" one of Deathhunter's two companions called. His name was Neville, but he went by Goldarrow. Because that's his only weapons, golden arrows. He also wore an extremely dark gray cloak with a single golden arrow in the back of it. His other friend was a female. She never spoke, because she can't. Her throat was badly damaged when she was a lot younger. She went by Silentfox. For she was cunning and sly like a fox. She could also transform into a fox but, no one except her two friends knows this. She wears a silver cloak that has a white fox on the back.

"Coming!" Death hunter called back. Then he turned and walked to his horse. Swinging onto it he pulled his hood up. So that it covered his face. "Shall we?" he said before taking off down the cliff path, his blood red cloak billowing behind him. The picture on his cloak was a black wolf, with pure white eyes and it had drips of white coming off of its bared teeth.

* * *

**_I hope you like this! ^.^_**


	2. Chapter 2 Sadness

**_If you don't like slash, I advise that you turn back now._**

**_Warning- Draco/Harry. Talk of abuse later on._** **_There will be other slash couples later on in the story. May have Mpreg later. ALSO! Only the Slytherin Kingdom knew of Harry! The other kingdoms were enemies with Slytherin at the time. And Dumbledore, well, he was allies with Slytherin but, he didn't speak much with them, and when he did it was only about gaining the other kingdoms as allies._**

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

**I only own the story. Harry Potter and all the characters in this story, belong to JKR.**

* * *

**_Time is short. Don't waste it. Life is fragile. Don't break it._**

**_Love is hard but it completes you. Embrace it. _**

**_Chapter 2. Sadness_**

_"Shadow!" a boy called, in a rather meek tone, while walking around._

_The person, Shadow, also known as Prince; watched grinning to himself, as he watched his little Angel search. He has light forest green eyes, which sparkle, when he's going to cause trouble. They also glow, whenever he's with his adorable lover. He smiled more as he watched his little one come closer to his hiding place, which was in a Yoshino cherry Tree. It was his Angels' favorite tree. But then, pure astonishment and worry came over him, as he watched his sweet halt and start to cry. Wasting no time, as he saw the large tears roll down his face. He quickly flew out of the tree, wrapping his arms around his precious Angel._

**_"What is wrong, my sweet?"_**_ Shadow questioned, his tone etched with worry. __**"Why are you crying?"**_

_The younger boy slowly stopped shaking and he let himself be held, much to Shadow's relief. Prince then smiled softly, as he watched his Angel lightly close his eyes. But, then he jumped, as his Angel spoke. __**"I thought you left me... li-like, they did,"**__ he had whimpered, his voice shaking badly. He then slowly pulled away, to look at the now softly chuckling teen._

**_"I will never leave you, ever. My little Angel,"_**_ the teen promised. Calling his little one by his nickname, the one he called his little one when they first met._

_The Angel, as his Prince, called him, relaxed and smiled shyly; before snuggling up against him. "Good," he mumbled, before slowly closing his eyes and falling fast asleep._

_Once he saw that the young boy in his arms was asleep, he began to speak in another language, which he knew Draco would only know.__** "Sleep well, my sweet. For we have a long journey ahead of us," **__the teen began to whisper,__** "I love you…. Also, good bye," **__he added, his voice sounding rather broken._

**_"I'm so sorry, so, so sorry," _**_Prince murmured. __**I've failed you… and myself," **__he gently laid him down, on the grass. Then he stood, staring at his Angel, tears slid down his face. As he knew that he may never see Draco again. Then shaking he ran, through the grounds to the stables. He got his horse and, as he rode to the border, not bothering to stop, as many people tried to talk to him. He finally did stop, right at the border of the place that had been home to him for a very long time._

**_"Good bye… my love,"_**_ he whispered. Before murmuring a soft chant, magic began to glow and appear around him. Then a bright light flashed, yet, it was totally invisible to the Slytherin kingdom people. Suddenly, everyone in that kingdom crumbled to the ground, gasping as their heads filled with pain. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. And they stood, going on with what they were doing, like that had never happened._

_Harry sighed and nodded. Then he pulled his cloak hood up, tears freely falling and his body shaking. __**"I'm sorry." **__He whispered hoarsely. Before turning and riding off._

_Not knowing, that his mate, would wake and still remember him, and then be confused for many months, as everyone else did not. But, what he really would never find out about, for a long time, was that after 3 years without Harry beside him, Draco would try suicide. No, he wouldn't know this until they once again met._

* * *

Harry jerked out his thoughts, as he approached the large Hogwarts castle. While rapidly blinking away hot tears and he cleared his suddenly tight throat.

He then smiled at his friends, to reassure them that he was fine, for they knew about his past living in the Slytherin.

"So! Here we are, at Hogwarts! Magnificent, isn't it… Shall we start chaos now or later?" he asked a mischief glint in his eyes.

The two laughed and they shook their heads. "Death, not now… later, at night," they said at the same time, while grinning widely, at the thought of causing chaos, in the 'Great Hogwarts'.

"Good idea!' Deathhunter agreed, before swiftly climbing off his horse. Then he sighed, seeing Dumbledore. He really liked the man but, he felt like banging his head into a wall, then a door, then a glass window, after less than five minutes talking with him. So, forcing a smile on, he approached him, sweeping a bow.

* * *

Draco sighed and he looked, up from his book, to smile a tiny bit, as he father approached with food. "Hello Father and thank you, I'm starving!" he exclaimed standing.

Lucius smiled and placed the tray down, on a stand beside Dracos' seat. "Draco. Are you alright? You very pale and shaken when we went in, and no, don't use I got wet by my friends. Because there was something more to it," he stated sitting in a chair opposite from Draco who had sat back down.

Draco tensed immensely and he stared at his buttered piece of toast. That he then dipped in some jam. "I, uh, it's nothing," he mumbled, quickly stuffing his mouth. As he knew that his father wouldn't let push him, as long as food was in his mouth.

Lucius shook his head, as he watched Draco. "Draco. I want to know, now," he said in a more forceful tone. "I know that you've been having weird dreams, is that why you looked so shaken? Was it nightmares?" Lucius pushed, wanting to help his son.

Draco gulped and he suddenly felt full. He looked away from his food and he stared blinking faster, to keep back tears. He finally let out a very shaky breath and he curled up on his chair. "Y-yes," he stuttered to his father. Tears slowly began falling, as he replied. Then he felt arms wrap around him. He let out a sob, as he so desperately wished that the arms that were trying to comfort him were the ones in his dreams, or nightmares as he began to call them. He sobbed harder, as he thought of that. So, he never noticed his utterly worried friends and others come in.

Narrcissa glared, she clearly didn't approve of this. '_Stupid boy, he is just acting this way for more attention. Attention that should be on me!' _She mentally yelled her glare intensifying.

Severus watched, concern and sadness in his black eyes. He had seen over the past few weeks, Draco get more and more distant. But, what really bothered him was he didn't know why.

Blasie and Pansy, glanced at each other and they looked at their best friend, wanting to help and comfort him.

Lucius sighed and he rubbed circles on his sons' back. "Draco, the others are here. I think that it's time to get packing," he murmured in the gentlest voice he'd ever spoken to his son.

Draco gasped and pulled back quickly. "S-sorry!" he said to his audience. Then he fled, just wanting to be alone.

The others silently glanced at one another, before going forward, all putting out ideas of what might be the problem.

* * *

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he greeted Harry and his friends. 'Welcome to Hogwarts!" he said in a annoying cheerfully way.

Keeping his forced smile on Deathhunter nodded. "It's very beautiful, Dumbledore," he stated, politely. "My friends and I are very honored that you'd let us stay here."

Mentally Deathhunter, Goldarrow, and Silentfox were cussing repeatedly. They were so, kissing up to him.

The three very reluctantly let their hoods fall back. They all looked nothing like what the really like, because they put on glamour's. But they still felt uneasy showing themselves so openly.

Deathhunter now had messy blonde hair instead of long raven black hair, pale skin instead of tan skin, dark brown eyes, instead of forest green, his was still though, tall and muscular. His scars that he'd gotten over the years were also gone, leaving flawless looking skin. It also, hides his tattoos. That was on his neck and shoulder. Deathhunter wore black pants, shirt and boots. He also had a dagger attacked to his forearms on each arm, and a sword on his belt, and a whip on his belt and three guns on his torso, under his shirt.

Goldarrow now had long black hair, which went to his shoulders, tan skin instead of pale skin and silver dark blue eyes, instead of light caramel brown eyes. He like Deathhunter was tall and muscular. He also had the glamour hide his scars but, he didn't have tattoos like his friend. So he didn't need to use as much magic as his friend did. He wore dark blue pants, and a light green shirt, with dark brown boots. He also wore his bows and arrows on his back.

Silentfox was the least changed. She stilled had her icy blue eyes, and her snow white skin, but what did change, was her hair, which was now silver, instead of light blonde, her body was slim but now she was shorter, and that was it. She wore tight black pants lose silk bright blue shirt, black boots and her hair was tied back. She had a simple sword on her waist.

Dumbledore grinned widely, at their appearances, for he could tell that they were wearing glamour's, strong ones. "Well, if anyone should be honored it should be me. Now, let's go get you to your rooms and show you around," he said leading them up the stairs.

* * *

**_Here's the second chap! I hope you like it as much as you all liked the first chapter! ^.^ Please review! _**

**_Deathhunter- Harry Potter_**

**_Goldarrow- Neville Longbottom_**

**_Silentfox- Luna Lovegood_**


	3. Chapter 3 I hate my Life

**_If you don't like slash, I advise that you turn back now._**

**_Warning- Draco/Harry. Talk of abuse later on._** **_There will be other slash couples later on in the story. May have Mpreg later. ALSO! Only the Slytherin Kingdom knew of Harry! The other kingdoms were enemies with Slytherin at the time. And Dumbledore, well, he was allies with Slytherin but, he didn't speak much with them, and when he did it was only about gaining the other kingdoms as allies._**

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

**I only own the story. Harry Potter and all the characters in this story, belong to JKR.**

* * *

**_Time is short. Don't waste it. Life is fragile. Don't break it._**

**_Love is hard but it completes you. Embrace it. _**

**_Chapter 3. I hate my Life_**

Draco sighed, and he stared out his window at his horse, as the stable boy saddled it. It had been three weeks since his break down and he had gotten so distant from everyone that everyone was desperately hoping that he'd begin to be himself, as they got going. But, he wasn't looking forward to this at all. He just wished that he could stay home and sleep, and maybe, hopefully never wake up again.

Then he groaned as his parents called him down. He stood and sullenly walked down stairs. When he suddenly stopped on the stairs, his eyes landing on a cloaked figure, standing with everyone; he frowned thoughtfully. _Who is that?_ He wondered.

* * *

**_~ 1 week ago_**

Deathhunter was yelling at Goldarrow.

"No way, why don't you go!?" he shouted, shaking his head. He was stubborn, very stubborn.

"Because, one, I have no idea of how to get there and second, you need to get out of this castle!" Goldarrow growled, his eyes flashing with fury and annoyance at his friend. Then he pointed at the door. "Go, now."

Glaring the most heated daggers ever at Goldarrow, Deathhunter turned on his heel and stormed out, heading down stairs to get on his horse and go to Slytherin. There he had to greet and then lead them to Hogwarts, on the safest path he could, so, in other words; the longest path. He was so not happy about this arrangement.

"Stupid, idiotic, Longbottom. I hate my life!" he growled under his breath as he got to his horse, which shifted nervously as it could feel its master's anger. Then, climbing into his horse ne turned and rode off. And the farther he rode, the more he wished he was dead, just like _they_ had wanted.

* * *

_**~The present day, 20 minutes earlier**_

I can't believe I'm doing this! Deathhunter yelled mentally. He was right at the border of Slytherin. I am going to slaughter Longbottom next time I see him! He then snarled, before breathing in and out calmly. Then, very slowly he rode forward, heading to the castle, with a small voice in the back of his head, repeating, Draco.

* * *

_**~The present day, present time**_

"Good morning, your highnesses. I'm Deathhunter. Dumbledore sent me here to help you to Hogwarts." he murmured, bowing. Then he stood up straight and tall, at the same time, ignoring the stares he got.

"Dumbledore told us nothing about having... A guide with us," Narrcissa pointed out snidely.

Deathhunter tensed immensely, at Narrcissa tone and well that she was there.

Forcing a smile he turned towards her, his hood down and his glamour on. "I know your majesty. I sort of left before he gave me a letter to give to you," he said as politely as he could, so through gritted teeth- for he had already said this at least twenty times and he was getting annoyed quickly.

"Who are you?" a terribly familiar voice asks. Yet, Deathhunter could swear that it sounded much more dead, or hollow.

So he turned and he almost chocked in his air. His eyes had; landed on the one and only, Ice Prince of Slytherin, Draco Alexander Malfoy or, as he was only ever allowed to call him... Angel, His Angel.

Harry/Deathhunter stiffly bowed, as he extremely slowly came out of shock. "I'm Deathhunter. I- Your friend, Albus Dumbledore sent me here, to guide you all to Hogwarts." He said loud and clear. Any hint of angry, sadness, annoyance and longing was absolutely positively gone.

* * *

This man confused Draco, to me mild about it. So, he just nodded, before continuing his walk down. Once there he got a better look at the man and him blinked, pure confusion in his eyes. For Draco could see that Deathhunter wore glamour's on himself.

"Are… are you wearing a glamour?" he asked, in a very quiet tone, his eyes not meeting Deathhunters eyes.

Deathhunter as he was called, apparently, looked at him, showing his surprise and he silently nodded. Then he turned back towards Lucius.

"I'll meet you all outside," he said in a more gruff voice. Before he turned and swept out.

Once he was gone, everyone went and got their things. Then they headed out and to the carriages.

* * *

_This is going to be one awkward trip. _Draco thought looking towards the border. _I wish you were here with me, Prince._

Harry flinched as he mentally heard his mate. _Dang, I didn't know that that would happen when I got close to him! _He grumbled mentally, pure annoyance tinged these last thoughts. As he swiftly climbed onto his horse once again. Then the large group began to ride towards the border.

* * *

**_Here's the third chapter! I hope you like it as much as you all liked the first and second chapters! ^.^ Please, please review! Also! Sorry, this chapter isn't as long as the others. I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this! ^_^_**

**_Deathhunter- Harry Potter_**

**_Goldarrow- Neville Longbottom_**

**_Silentfox- Luna Lovegood_**


	4. Chapter 4 Watching, Confusion and Worry

**_If you don't like slash, I advise that you turn back now._**

**_Warning- Draco/Harry. Talk of abuse later on._** **_There will be other slash couples later on in the story. May have Mpreg later. _**

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

**I only own the story. Harry Potter and all the characters in this story, belong to JKR.**

* * *

**_Time is short. Don't waste it. Life is fragile. Don't break it._**

**_Love is hard but it completes you. Embrace it. _**

**_Chapter 4. Watching, Confusion and Worry._**

_Three days! _Deathhunter yelled in his mind. While on the outside, he glared at anyone and everyone. His eyes burning with suppressed anger. He was not a happy camper, and everyone could tell. _Three days I've been with Draco and I swear I want to scream. All he does is stare blankly at everything!_

"What's up with him?" Lord Ronald Wealsey muttered to Lady Hermione granger. Wealsey and Granger plus, the rest of the 'Order' joined their group, just a day ago. And Harry wanted to strangle them all, and no, not just the group that joined theirs but, the original group too.

"Nothing is up with me, now, SHUT UP!" Deathhunter roared, his hands tightening on the horses reins. His eyes blazing even more. Seeing this, everyone scooted away from him, as he very audibly seethed.

Draco moved his horse over to Deathhunters. "Why are you so angry?" he asked softly, his eyes staring straight ahead.

Deathhunter was admittedly taken by surprise. He really didn't except Draco to talk at all during this trip. And suddenly he was. "No reason," he replied, gruffly. His eyes avoiding look at his Angel.

"Your lying," Draco pointed out, his voice still quiet.

"Just drop it!" Deathhunter snapped, moving faster. He really didn't mean to snap at him, he just wanted to stop feeling. He didn't understand why these feels wouldn't just go away.

Draco silently let him go and he continued to stare ahead of himself, with no emotions in them.

Deathhunter watched him just stare, for the next few hours. When Draco suddenly looked at him sharply, making Deathhunter look away once more.

Confusion swam in Draco's eyes as he studied this, Deathhunter person. He seemed somewhat familiar and yet, he couldn't quite figure it out. _Why does he keep staring!_ Draco exclaimed to himself. Then, shaking his head he pushed away all his thoughts, before a yawn came out, with several others.

"We'll camp here for tonight!" Deathunter shouted, hearing many sighs of relief, at this announcement.

In a matter for seconds the group was quickly setting up tents and starting small bonfires, making Deathhunter roll his eyes a little. "Dumbledore, I'm going to scout the area. Stay here and just rest, I should be back soon." he stated before turning and leaving. His sword making a appearance as he faded into the darkness.

"Is it just me, or does he seem, weird?" Ron asked and everyone nodded, looking thoughtful. "I don't like him," Ron then added, frowning.

"Well, he's just very guarded," Hermione said shrugging. "Though, his name is sort of familiar." She admitted.

"He's an assassin," a random girl said, in a dreamy kind of way. "I've heard about him and his friends, they go around killing whoever they are paid and told to kill, they don't ask questions either."

Everyone shivered at the thought and then they slowly went to their tents, falling asleep; after pushing away the thought of Deathhunter coming into their tents and killing them in their sleep, so it took about three hours for everyone.

Deathhunter returned at midnight, his gaze raked the tents and he walked towards the tent that had his mate in it. He silently slipped in, standing far from his lover. He stood in the corner of the tent staring silently. Tears seem to sting his eyes and he had many mixed emotions threatening to over flow. Finally at three in the morning he turned to leave, when suddenly, he heard whimpers coming from the bed. Frowning slightly he walked over to him and he used his magic to see into Draco's dreams.

**_~In Draco's Dream_**

Draco was running through a forest, laughing. He was about 11 in this dream or memory, as Harry thought it looked like. He then watched pained, as Draco almost crashed into the memory Harry, who just laughed taking Dracos' hand and he ran farther into the forest, staying close to each other. Then suddenly everything began to darken and the real Harry frowned. Then the real Harry saw the memory blur as he watched the memory Harry let go of Draco and disappear into thin air. Leaving Draco looking lost and with tears running down his face.

"No, no more!" Harry cried quietly. Then he was ripped from Draco's dream.

Harry stumbled back and then he quickly fled. Never noticing Draco awaken and stare after him, with worry in his eyes.

Draco then lay in his bed for a few hours staring upwards, deep in thought. _I'll figure out why he was here and why he's seems so familiar, tomorrow. _He finally decided, before slowly falling back to sleep.

Harry had run from the camp site, all the way to a forest nearby, the he had run all the way to the waterfall, which was half way into the forest. Once he was there he slumped to his knees, sobbing his heart out. He couldn't take this much longer at all. He felt terrible for putting Draco through the pain he clearly had gone through and, he felt horrible about not telling Draco that he was there, and that he wasn't alone anymore. But, he also knew that both he and Draco would end up dead if he were to ever find out. So, he couldn't and won't tell him a thing. I hate this, I hate my life. I should have died! I never should have lived through that, I should be dead, not them! He mentally yelled. His sobbing got harder and louder. So he never saw a Slytherin or a Gryffindor stare at him in utter shock, before glancing at one another nodding in agreement. They wouldn't tell anyone about this... For now, that is.

**~The middle of the afternoon, half way to Hogwarts**

Harry was walking beside his horse; he'd been walking for three hours now. He didn't want to ride at the moment, so he was leading his horse, ignoring the looks and stares he received for doing such a thing. His gazed raked the area they were in and he sighed, his body tense. He had passed through this way years ago, when he had left so long ago. So, he wasn't having the greatest time going through a path that made not-so-good memories return. When he once again jumped as Draco appeared at his side, also not riding his horse.

"Hello, Deathhunter was it?" he asked, in a casual way.

"Yes," Deathhunter replied, shortly. His body more tense and so was his voice.

Draco blinked; he could tell that Deathhunter became tenser, as Draco spoke with him. _Why is that?_ He wondered before speaking again. "Well, I'm Draco," he said holding out his hand.

Deathhunter suppressed a sigh and he took Draco's hand, shaking it quickly, he then let go as fast as he could. "Nice to meet you," he then grunted, before climbing back onto his horse.

Draco narrowed his eyes in clear suspicion. Then he climbed upon his own horse. "So, are you really a assassin?" he asked politely. His eyes watching Deathhunter even more rigid body.

"Yes," he repeated his short stern answer. He really couldn't talk to Draco, if he tried, he'd probably end up crying, and he wasn't going to risk doing something like that.

Draco frowned, as he once again got short one syllable answer. "Do you ever speak with more than one word?" he asked rather bluntly, much to Narrcissas displeasure and Lucius pleasure that his son was actually talking again.

"No… not usually," Deathunter replied, giving Draco a smirk, as he saw Draco's genuinely shocked face. "But, I can if that's what you're asking. I just like to save my voice for laughing at people I torture. Oh, and people I actually like, which include ha, nothing of you dunderheads," he stated causally, but then a smirk slid onto his face, as he saw out of the corner of his eyes, the group gape at him, for he hadn't spoken with that many words since they began the journey to Hogwarts.

"Now, we're almost there. Does anyone need to change… again?" Deathhunter drawled in a clearly annoyed way. Then he rolled his eyes, as Ron, Hermione, Narcissa and a few other quickly climb off their horses and go off to change. "I was being sarcastic, but fine!" he gruffly snapped. He wanted to get to Hogwarts, where he could hide and avoid Draco better.

"You seem familiar," Draco finally blurted, before looking down at his horses reins.

"What do you mean, I seem familiar?" Deathhunter asked quietly, very quietly. _No, he couldn't remember, he couldn't!_ Deathhunter exclaimed mentally, as panic began to grasp him.

"I mean…. You seem like someone, that I knew, many years ago. But, that's impossible, because he left…" Draco trailed off shaking his head. "At least, I think, that that's what happened, whenever I question anyone else they think I'm going insane, because there was no…. well him," Draco murmured sounding sad and tried. This made Deathhunter flinch. He did remember after all.

"I do? Interesting," Deathhunter murmured, in a non-caring way. Then he sighed in pure relief, as Hogwarts came into sight.

_He's hiding something… something big, and I'm going to find out what._ Draco said to himself sternly.

* * *

**_Here's the Fourth chapter! I hope you like it as much as you all liked the first and second chapters! ^.^Thanks for the reviews! Please, please continue to review! ^_^_**

**_Deathhunter- Harry Potter_**

**_Goldarrow- Neville Longbottom_**

**_Silentfox- Luna Lovegood_**


End file.
